Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 7: Hail The Hydra
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 7: Hail The Hydra ‘’''Dear beautiful enemy girl and her dear friends, i am Hydra,'' i ''have the power of regeneration, cut off one head and two more shall grow in its place. I’m invincible, I’m immortal, all praise me and fear me, Hail the Great Hydra!!!’’ ''she shouted and her heads hissed in unison. ‘’This is very bad, how can we stop her?’’ wondered a panicked Oceania,‘’with force’’ said Hawk and unleashed Storm Shred again and brought down four heads this time ‘’fufufufu, you don’t learn, do you? The more heads you cut the more your chances of death increase’’ said a cocky Iris as Hydra grew double the number of heads that Hawk sliced but Oceania seemed to realize something after observing Iris .Back at the other fight, Crusher was stepping on the lying bodies of Ember and Rocky who were in pain and had trouble getting up ‘’hehehehe, me crush weak enemies’’ ‘’Ember, hang in there’’ whispered Rocky ‘’I do…’’ ‘’let’s wait for the right chance and then use and combine our previous spells. I think that if we do this then we will kick his ass’’ he said as they were looking each other ‘’huh? What are you whispering? Anyway, time to die’’ he said as he jumped high ‘’wait…’’said Rocky. Crusher then was about to land of them in a couple of seconds ‘’now!’’ signalled Rocky and they rolled in different directions ‘’so you have some strength left huh? Interesting!!’’ ‘’you will see how interesting it is when you have your ass kicked, now Rocky!!’’ shouted Ember and they gave hands with each other and they were enveloped in a huge magic aura, shocking Crusher ‘’take this, Scorching Wheel, Rock’s Dance’’ shouted both of them and both spell combined, creating scorching swirling rocks that hit Crusher hard and an explosion occurred. After the smoke cleared, Crusher’s stature and muscles returned to normal and he was unconscious ‘’we did it’’ said Ember while being on her knees along with Rocky. Roxanne and the others were avoiding water arrows coming from every mouth but then they got hit and send to the rock walls and they managed to get up panting and injured ‘’damn, this is too much ‘’ said Hawk ‘’yes, but there must be a way’’ said an also panting and injured Roxanne, however, Oceania was silent all this time ‘’guys, please attack Hydra’s heads one more time’’ she said in a cold tone ‘’WHAT? Are you serious?’’ asked a freaked out Hawk ‘’let’s do it Hawk, I bet she has a plan’’ said Roxanne and then they attacked again, with more heads coming out. ‘’''Oh little kids, i sincerely thank you, it has been centuries since someone got out so many heads’’ said an excited Hydra ‘’enjoy the situation while you can Hydra, I found out your weakness’’ said Oceania pointing at her ‘’heh, what are you babbling about?’’ asked a slightly nervous Iris ‘’you will see, weakness number 1’’ she said as she signalled the others to attack again, much to their dismay ‘’''it’s futile kids''’’ said Hydra as she brought out more heads ‘’you didn’t prove anything’’ said Iris ‘’oh, didn’t i? Then tell me the reason you seem so exhausted’’ replied Oceania puzzling the others. ‘’It’s simple guys, each time Hydra grows more heads, she consumes a part of Iris’s magic power, am I wrong Iris?’’ asked Oceania cockily and Iris had an angry face but then calmed down ‘’even so, you can’t stop Hydra’’ ‘’this where you are wrong’’ said Oceania and then created a huge bubble and she was brought on her knee ‘’take this’’ said to Hydra and trapped her inside. ‘''’I don’t know what your plan, but I can easily destroy that bubble''’’ ‘’yes I know that oh Great Hydra, but you won’t do that now, bring her on the land Hawk’’, then Hawk did as he was told and before Hydra popped the bubble, he used his magic to remove her from the water. ‘’You removed her from the water, so what?’’ ‘’''IDIOT!! How could you let them do that?’’ shouted Hydra and her heads hissed like crazy ‘’seems your summoner was too dumb’’ said a smiling Oceania as she then barraged her with water like blades ‘’take this '''Water Slicer'’’ then Hawk and Roxanne barraged her and this time Hydra seemed incapable of growing other heads ‘’weakness number two, you need to be in the presence of water to be able to grow more heads. Now that you were removed from water you can’t do anything’’ ‘’what?’’ asked a shocked and exhausted Iris ‘’now Hydra, begone!!’’ shouted Oceania as she and the others used the same spells on Hydra and made her slowly disappear in a flash of light ''NO!!! I-I'M THE GREAT HYDRA!!! she screamed before disappearing. When Hydra left, Iris collapsed from exhaustion ‘’we did it’’ shouted Oceania as she hugged the others ‘’guys are you ok?’’ asked Ember who came to them along with Rocky and they nodded. Afternoon came and everyone was on the town’s square, the town’s people were there and surrounded the gang along with the mayor ‘’my dear citizens, thanks to those mages we have our hot springs back. Their courage and skill allowed them to defeat the dark mages employed by other towns to sabotage us and for that I give them these medals’’ said the mayor who then gave to each one a medal ‘’thank you sir’’ said Roxane. After an hour, the gang was about to take the road for the Statue Dessert so from there they will reach Draconis Volcano. On their way, they had an unexpected visitor. ‘’''Hello kids’’ said Hydra who has manifested on their way and they got into fighting position ‘’''no there is not any reason to be like that. Allow me to explain''’’ she pleaded and they decided to let her ‘’''when a Celestial Spirit’s owner dies or goes to jail, then the contracts with each spirit he had is no more. That means that since Iris is in jail, I am free to find a new owner''’’ ‘’and you chose one of us?’’ asked Roxanne ‘’''yes''’’ said Hydra and lowered her middle head and opened it in front of Oceania who then saw a silver key ‘’''Oceania, I chose you to be my new master''’’ ‘’m-me? Bu-but why?’’ she asked flustered ‘’''because you are a pure hearted girl, smart and capable as a water mage. It would be an honour to fight alongside of you''’’. Oceania then tried to catch the key ‘’ok then, Hydra from today I’m your new friend and Master!’’ she exclaimed and got the key ‘''’perfect. You can call me whenever you want but my condition is only one''’’ she said puzzling everyone ‘''’you should say each time you summon me Hail Hydra!''’’ said Hydra and everyone, to her curiosity, was with their mouth opened.